mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mazinkaiser SKL (Mecha)
Mazinkaizer SKL (pronounced Skull and known simply as Kaiser to the characters) is a variant of the Mazinkaiser that is utilized as a secret weapon of WSO. Compared to the original model, there are several differences between the SKL and Kaiser. It is piloted by both Ken Kaido and Ryo Magami of the Death Caprice Squad of the Skull Force. Appearance Unlike the original Mazinkaiser, SKL has a much more demonic appearance with spikes portruding from the shoulders and the white areas are colored dark grey instead. The chest armor is also in a different shape resembling the face of Devilman somewhat. Skulls decorate the robot on the crown where the Skull Pileder docks and on the chest. The Kaiser's eyes are blue instead of yellow like other Mazinger robots (until linked up with the Wing Cross). History Who created Kaiser and for what purpose is unknown but judging from the opening of the OVA, Kaido and Magami uncovered it from an underground laboratory. Since then it was used by them and WSO to battle threats. Kaiser would be used to fight against even armies of enemies. When in dire circumstances, it would be given the Wing Cross to access full power. Abilities and Weapons Despite the heavily armored appearance of the Kaiser, it is very quick and agile compared to other Mazinger robots (and most other robots in the franchise for that matter). Due to the danger the Kaiser presents, its full abilities are often sealed off and can only be accessed by the Wing Cross from its support robot, Wingle. It is also shown to be able to resist intense heat from a large body of mass. *'Ganzanto': A gigantic shark-toothed sword attached to the back. It features two sides, one with a razor sharp blade; and another with spikes that can rip enemies apart. The handle can extend so that it can be used as a polearm. This weapon is used when Kaido controls Kaiser. *'Breast Trigger': A pair of hand-guns attached to the chest that Kaiser uses to shoot enemies at mid-range whenever Magami is in control. Bayonets are also attached to the guns to allow stabbing and slashing. The guns can also be combined into a battle axe. When in full power, the Breast Triggers can shoot layers instead of bullets. *'Tornado Crusher Punch': The SKL's version of Rocket Punch. Like Mazinkaiser, they are propelled from rotating forearms. When in full Power, the fists can be controlled after they launch. With Wing Cross equipped *'Rust Stream': A wind-based attack that shoots a trio of tornadoes that merge into a stream of compressed air filled with corrosive elements. *'Thor Hammer Breaker': by using electricity in the clouds, the Kaiser uses the Ganzanto to shoot a huge bolt of lighting at enemies. *'Inferno Blaster': SKL's most powerful attack, using the heatsinks on the chest armor to shoot an intense blast of heat energy at an opponent, with enough force to go through the planet. Other Equipment Skull Pileder The skull-shaped jet command center of the Kaiser. It features several beams and missiles and is highly manueverable. Wing Cross A Scrander-like attachment from Wingle. When attached to Kaiser, it gives the robot the ability to fly and unlocks it's full abilities. Unnamed Mount Kaiser is seen riding a giant motorcycle that can transform into a quadruped skeletal mount that can fly. It comes with a spear. Category:SKL Mecha